Przetrwanie pod ziemią
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Danowi udało się pogodzić z Blejtem, a Michał postanowił założyć sojusz z Majkelem żeby pozbyć się wszystkich innych cięższych przeciwników. Na zadaniu uczestnicy zostali podzieleni na dwie drużyny: dziewczyny i chłopacy! Blejt i Kara zremisowali podczas wspinaczki na górę. Sofie pokonała Majkela w przeciąganiu liny. Staci pokonała Dana w Twisterze, a Mindy pokonała Michała w szachy. Więc dziewczyny pokonały chłopaków 4:1, i otrzymały nietykalność, a potem Blejt został wyeliminowany, ponieważ był jednym z cięższych przeciwników. Kto wyleci następny? Jak daleko dojdzie sojusz Michała z Majkelem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażkę... pod Ziemią! ''(intro) ''W domku przegranych:'' '''Michał: ''(Do Majkela i Dana) Więc, zostało tylko trzech chłopaków i cztery dziewczyny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dziewczyny na pewno połączą siły żeby nas się pozbyć. Dlatego powinniśmy pozbyć się ich! '''Majkel: '''Eh... Ja raczej nic przeciwko temu nie mam. '''Michał: '''Więc powinniśmy się pozbyć Kary! Ona jest najgroźniejszą z przeciwników. '''Dan: '''N-Nie! Ja na pewno nie będę pomagał w pozbyciu się dziewczyny Blejta. '''Majkel: '''A ja nie mam zamiaru pomagać, aż Sofie nie zostanie wyeliminowana. '''Michał: '''Ugh... Jak chcecie. Możemy spróbować pozbyć się Sofie. '' '' 'W domku wygranych:' '''Mindy: '...ale tutaj cicho... Kara: '''Chyba nie myślicie że mam zamiar z wami rozmawiać, frajerki. '''Sofie: '''Grrr... Staci, mogę ją uderzyć. '''Staci: Po prostu ją zignoruj, Sofie. Sofie: Ugh... skoro tak mówisz... Kara: '''Pfft... czemu ty się tak dajesz jej rządzić, Sofie? '''Sofie: '''Staci się nie rządzi! A jeśli tak, i to tak mnie to nie obchodzi! Jestem jej największą fanką! '''Kara: ...Nienawidzę takich dziewczyn jak ty. Być fanem kogoś takiego, jak głupim trzeba być? Hehe... Sofie: 'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......... N-Nie jestem głupia! ''(Sofie próbuje uderzyć Kare, ale Kara unika.) '''Kara: ...no więc, idę zjeść śniadanie, nara, frajerki. (Kara wychodzi.) Sofie: Grrrr... Staci: '''Sofie, powiedziałam ci, po prostu ją zignoruj. '''Sofie: '''Ugh... okej, Staci... ''' W stołówce: (Wszyscy jedzą aż nagle jakaś puszka wlatuje przez okno.) Kara: 'Eh? Co to? '''Mindy: '''No i się zaczyna... '''Staci: '''Eh? Co się zaczyna? ''(Nagle z puszki zaczyna ulatniać się jakiś gaz.) 'Majkel: '''C-Co do!? '''Dan: '(ziewa) ...n-nagle czuję się śpiący... 'Michał: '''T-To musi być gaz usypiając! ''(Michał próbuje wybiegnąć ze stołówki, ale się wywraca uderzając twarzą w ziemię.) 'Michał: '''Ał! ''(Po chwili wszyscy już zasypiają z powodu gazu usypiającego.) ''Po jakimś czasie, w nieznanym miejscu:'' (Wszyscy uczestnicy zaczynają się budzić.) '''Staci: '''Ugh... g-gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Sofie: '''Staci! Nic ci nie jest?!!?! '''Staci: '''Nie... chyba nie. '''Majkel: Wygląda na to... że jesteśmy gdzieś głęboko w kopalni. Michał: ''(nagle krzyczy)'' O, nie! Mindy: 'Co się stało, Michał? '''Michał: '''Moje okulary się popsuły! To już druga para, ugh... została mi tylko jedna, ale one są w domku... '''Mindy: '''Nie martw się. Na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku. '''Michał: '''Ugh... musimy szybko wrócić z powrotem. Nie widzę zbyt wyraźnie bez moich okularów... ''(Nagle słychać głos Chrisa z głośnika na ścianie.) '''Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! To ja was tutaj sprowadziłem. Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie znalezienie drogi z powrotem do stołówki! '''Kara: Hmph... można się było tego domyślić... Chris: 'Będziecie mieć trzy godziny. Kto dotrze tam w tym czasie, zdobędzie nietykalność! Możecie zaczynać. '''Kara: '''Heh, nara, frajerzy! ''(Kara odbiega.) '''Mindy: ''(Do Dana.) Co ty na to żeby poszukaliśmy wyjścia razem? '''Dan: '''Uh... okej, Mindy. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. '''Mindy: '''Dobrze. No to chodźmy. ''(Mindy i Dan odbiegają też.) Majkel: 'My chyba też powinniśmy iść. ''(Wszyscy inni oprócz Michał biegną w różnych kierunkach.) 'Michał: '''Ugh... i jak ja niby mam znaleźć drogę bez moich okularów... ''(Michał idzie ale wchodzi w ścianę.) '''Michał: '''Ał! Ugh... to będzie cięższe niż myślałem... ''U Kary:'' (Kara biegnie aż nagle się o coś potyka.) 'Kara: '''Ał! Co do?! ...eh... linka? ''(Nagle bomby w ścianach zaczynają wybuchać.) 'Kara: '''Wow, lepiej stąd znikam. ''(Kara pobiegła, a przejście się zasypało.) ''U Dana i Mindy:'' (Dobiegają do zasypanego przejścia.) 'Dan: '...ślepy zaułek. 'Mindy: '''Uważaj! '''Dan: '''Eh!? ''(Mindy odpycha Dan który prawie dostałem kamienie który spadł z sufitu.) 'Dan: '''Wow... dzięki. Znów mnie ratujesz, heh... jak ty to robisz? '''Mindy: '...może powiem ci później. Teraz musimy znaleźć drogę. 'Dan: '...racja. (Dan i Mindy biegną szukać innej drogi.) ''U Staci i Sofie:'' (Nagle Staci się zatrzymuje.) 'Staci: '...jestem zmęczona. Możemy chwile odpocząć? 'Sofie: '''Ale... ale....... uh, okej. Skoro ty tak chcesz, Staci. ''(Staci siada na kamieniu, który nagle się zapada i Staci wpada w dziurę.) '''Staci: GAH! Sofie! Wyciągnij mnie! Sofie: 'Uratuję cię, Staci! ''(Sofie wskakuje do dziury za Staci.) 'Sofie: '... 'Staci: '... 'Sofie: '''Uh... chyba nie do końca to przemyślałam. '''Staci: '''No pięknie, teraz obie tu utknęłyśmy. ''(Nagle Majkel się pojawia.) 'Majkel: '''Heh, wygląda na to że wpadliście w moją pułapkę. '''Staci: '''M-Majkel!? '''Majkel: '''Sorki, Staci, ale muszę się pozbyć Sofie. No to narazie. ''(Majkel sobie idzie.) '''Staci: '''Nie zostawiaj nas tutaj!!!! '''Sofie: '''Grrr... a to drań... ''U Michała:'' (Michał idzie aż nagle się o coś potyka.) 'Michał: '''Ał! ...grrr, gdybym miał moje okulary, to by się nie działo... ''(Michał podnosi to o co się potknął i okazuje się że to sztabka złota.) '''Michał: '''T-T-To... złoto!?!?!? ''' (Michał rozgląda się i nagle widzi... stos sztabek złota.) Michał: 'Ah...haha.... tyle złota. Kogo obchodzi żeby wygrać ten głupi program, jeżeli mogę mieć całe to złoto! ''(Nagle Michał słyszy warczenie.) 'Michał: '''Eh? ''(Michał widzi psa który na niego warczy.) 'Michał: '''Uh... co to robi ten pies? ''(Pies zaczyna biegnąć w stronę Michała, a Michał ucieka.) '''Michał: '''GAH! Zostaw mnieeee!!!!! ''W stołówce:'' (Chris czeka w stołówce, aż Kara wbiega.) '''Chris: '''No i mamy pierwszą zwyciężczynię! '''Kara: '''Heh. Pierwsza. Tak jak się spodziewałam. '''Chris: '''Teraz musimy poczekać na resztę. Mają jeszcze jedną godzinę. ''U Michała:'' (Michał wreszcie zgubił psa który go gonił.) 'Michał: '''Wreszcie... co ten pies w ogóle tutaj robił? '''Staci i Sofie: '''Pomocy!!! '''Michał: '''Huh? Staci? Sofie? '''Staci: '''Utknęliśmy w dziurze! Pomóż nam! '''Michał: '''Hmm... Okej. Ale jak pomożecie mi się pozbyć Kary. '''Staci: '''Zrobimy to, a teraz nas wyciągnij. ''(Michał chowa sztabkę złota do kieszenie, a potem pomaga Staci i Sofie wydostać się z dziury.) ''' Staci: '''Dzięki, Michał. '''Michał: '''Hmm... skoro już wam pomogłem, możemy razem poszukać drogi z powrotem. '''Staci: '''Okej~ ''' W stołówce: (Michał, Staci i Sofie wbiegają po jakimś czasie.) Chris: '''No i mamy kolejnych trzech zwycięzców. Tuż przed końcem czasu. Czyli Kara, Michał, Staci i Sofie otrzymują dzisiaj nietykalność. Wyślę kogoś żeby przyprowadził resztę, a potem wieczorem zobaczymy się na ceremonii. '''Michał: Hmm... ciekaw jestem kto dziś wyleci... ' '''''Po jakimś czasie w stołówce: (Mindy i Dan są tutaj sami.) Mindy: 'Um... hej, Dan... chciałeś wiedzieć jak zawsze udaje mi się tobie pomóc... co nie? '''Dan: '''Tak. Jestem ciekaw. '''Mindy: '''No więc, um... nigdy nikomu przedtem tego nie mówiłam... a-ale, um... potrawie przewidywać przyszłość. '''Dan: '...że co!? Przewidywać przyszłość??? Przecież coś takiego jest niemożliwe! 'Mindy: '''Proszę... Uwierz mi. To prawda. '''Dan: '...(wzdycha) Okej. Przecież uratowałaś mi życie tyle razy. Czemu miałbym ci nie wierzyć? 'Mindy: '''N-Na prawdę... mi wierzysz!? '''Dan: '''Tak. Czyli potrafisz przewidywać przyszłość? Jak to działa? '''Mindy: '''Uh, po prostu wiem co się zdarzy... ale nigdy nie przewiduje wszystkiego. Na przykład, potrafię tylko przewidzieć co się stanie w jednym dniu, nie dalej niż obecny dzień. I zazwyczaj potrafię tylko przewidzieć złe rzeczy które się staną. Ale nie zawsze, na przykład wczoraj, mogłam przewidzieć każdy ruch Michała w szachach. '''Dan: '''Wow... to brzmi jak wspaniała moc. '''Mindy: '''Może i tak... ale to też wielka odpowiedzialność. '''Dan: '''Hmm... chyba powinniśmy już iść głosować. '''Mindy: '''Racja. ''(Mindy i Dan wychodzą, a wtedy okazuje się że Sofie która była w kuchni ich podsłuchiwała.) ''' Głosowanie: Mindy: '''Majkel. '''Michał: '''Mindy. '''Dan: '''Majkel. '''Majkel: '''Mindy. ''Na ceremonii:'' '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj, węgle dostają, Kara, Michał, Sofie, Staci i Dan. Majkel czy Mindy? Mindy czy Majkel? Ostatni węgiel idzie do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... .... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ....Mindy! '''Majkel: Że co?! Mindy: Sorry, Majkel, ale nie mogłam głosować na Dana... Staci: Hmph, masz za swoje. Trzeba było nas nie zostawiać w tamtej dziurze! Majkel: 'Ugh... jak wy się w ogóle wydostałyście!? '''Sofie: '''Michał nam pomógł. '''Michał: '''S-Sofie! To miał być sekret! '''Majkel: '''Michał?! Ale to przecież on miał mi pomóc się ciebie pozbyć, Sofie! '''Sofie: 'Że co!? 'Michał: '''Ugh... nie, nie miałem zamiaru pozbywać się Sofie. Od początku miałem jej zamiar pomóc wygrać dzisiejsze zadanie żeby pozbyć się Ka-------- uhh... '''Kara: '....kogo? 'Michał: '''Uh... Ahaha.... No to ja już muszę iść! ''(Michał ucieka.) 'Kara: '''Czy on miał zamiar się mnie pozbyć!? A to drań! Wracaj tutaj! ''(Kara biegnie za Michałem.) '''Chris: '''No więc, pora żebyś opuścił program, Majkel. '''Majkel: ''(wzdycha) Czyli nie udało mi się pomścić Izy... Mam nadzieję że Sofie dostanie to na co zasłużyła. ''(Majkel wsiada do wagonika z węglem i odjeżdża.) ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka. Dziś wyleciał Majkel, który próbował się pozbyć Sofie, ale mu się to nie udało. Kto wyleci następny? Jakie będzie zadanie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki.... pod Ziemią!